Dear Santa: I Can Explain
by LetoSai
Summary: Just because he's 5 years old doesn't mean he won't take the steps to convince Santa to give him a Merry Christmas.


A Christmas Treat  
Poor little one is scared to death Santa will forget him.  
Don't worry. Santa knows.

* * *

Dear Santa,

I can explain. I understand that there's a chance of me making the naughty list. My daddy said so and my mommy confirmed it.

What kind of system is that? The Good get toys and the naughty gets coal? Sounds like a reward system gone wrong Santa. It's a little too black and white don't you think?

I'd like you to know that I am proudly in the gray section.

Nana told me that a good deed erases and bad one, but who keeps count like that? I tried to figure it out but it didn't really work. More questions just popped up. Like, do you give your elves Christmas presents.

That's gotta be a bummer for them. Do they make their own toys or do you buy them? I wouldn't want to make my own present. It's not fair.

I know Christmas is just around the corner and you're real busy so I was thinking you could just consider this part of checking your list twice.

You wanna know why, Santa? I just think it's cause I should have a say on what list I'm on. A chance to plead my case. I'm a good boy, I promise. I do good things all the time. Just yesterday I helped mommy bring in the groceries. I know I accidentally let Kamo outside but she's a puppy and they're fast.

I drew pictures for nana and gave them to her before Christmas and I told Aunt Nettie that she didn't have to worry about Chloe and Jacob. I'd play with them so they didn't get into trouble.

I know mommy got mad because she thought I hit Caleb in the head with my Thomas train. I didn't really get to defend my case to her either.

First of all, what are big brothers for? I'm here to make sure he grows up tough. Also, it slipped out of my hand. I didn't mean for it to hit him so hard. Why was he standing so close for anyway? He's two, he should have known better.

You know Santa, people keep telling me I'm probably on that `ol naughty list but what about Chloe? I don't care that she's a year younger then me. What about the other day when I had the blanket nana made us and she just walked up and tried to take it from me. So yeah I took it back! And they got mad when we were fighting over it but I was the nice one, Santa. I let her have it. It wasn't my fault she fell backwards and started to cry when I let go of the end of the blanket I held. She should be on the naughty list too if I am.

Poor Jacob having a big sister like her. But you know what he did Santa? He pulled on the tablecloth so hard that the bowls fell off and broke. That's naughty. Real naughty.

And Gracie's the baby and learning to walk, but I don't like that. She tries to take my seat in the afternoon when I get to watch Kipper and Little Bear and then I'm the one that gets into trouble when I push her away. She shouldn't have been in my seat. That's my seat. I'm the oldest of us. I get to sit where I want. Even Caleb knows not to sit there, though he does take the seat next to it.

The babies shouldn't be watching the big kid shows anyway.

I know I tipped nana's purse over and all her stuff went flying everywhere, but I sat and watched her pick it all up to make sure she didn't miss anything.

I might have touched the button on the DVD player, but that doesn't mean I'm the one that messed the TV up. I think it was like that before I got there, or maybe Caleb did it.

I stood back when Uncle Mike brought the tree in and didn't even go near it till they made sure it wouldn't tip over like last year. (I'd like to remind you that it was my fault then either). But did you know it's funny when mommy can't fine me when I'm behind the tree. She couldn't see me at all but found me when I was laughing. I didn't mean to break nana's ornament but she had so many I don't think she was really upset.

I hope she won't get mad when she finds the second one I hid under the bookshelf.

I didn't ask for much for Christmas either, just toys. And maybe someone to keep Caleb for a while. He follows me around too much. I don't like it when he's gotta do everything I do. He's a copycat.

It hasn't even snowed yet. Aren't you supposed to bring snow? Every time I see pictures with you on it, it's covered in snow. You gotta come here sooner or something. What's the point of it being cold without any snow? And that song White Christmas that's on the cd nana had. Don't lie.

Last time I lied I got a time out.

Do 'time outs' take away doing naughty things? They should. If that's the case then why should I be on the naughty list at all?

I sang a lot with Chloe the other day. They were Christmas songs to make mommy and aunt Nettie happy. That was a good things I think. Christmas brings good things. I'd bring more good things if I was on the nice list.

Mommy and daddy said I could leave out cookies too. I didn't get it last year and thought daddy was weird for putting cookies out but it makes a lot more sense that you took them. One of my cousins put out a soda instead. Is that weird or do you like that better?

Nana helped me make mommy and daddy Christmas presents and I think they're real good. You should look at them when you come to our house. I'll make you one too but if I'm on the naughty list you can just leave it there. I'll give it to someone else.

You know Santa, I actually think I've been real good this year. Not all the bad things that happened around me were my fault. Nope. You would know that right?

Merry Christmas, Santa, and tell Mrs. Santa I said hi.

Don't forget my house, okay?

Nathan.

"You write it all? Just like I said?" The dark blond, blue eyed boy said. He sat on the floor clutching the jeans of his older cousin who was helping write his letter to Santa per his request.

"I got it Nathan." Annie smiled. "Ever word, just like you said it. You're definitely gonna be making a good impression on Santa."

"Are you sure?" he asked, giving her a fearful pout. He'd taken it hard when his dad had told him he wouldn't get any presents if he wasn't good.

She smiled, ruffling her hands through his hair. "I'm sure."

"Will he get it in time?" He asked, climbing up onto the couch next to her to lay his head on her shoulder.

Annie nodded slowly. "I'll mail it myself, today."

The little boy smiled wide, curling up at her side with a yawn. "Thank you, Annie."

"Merry Christmas, kid." She chuckled, looking over the letter she'd written for him when the amusing thought entered her head. "I should send him a letter like this for me too."

"You should." Nathan muttered. "Santa knows all…"

* * *

Have you sent Santa your letter yet?

Merry Christmas. ^_^


End file.
